Promise
by ToniTheTerror
Summary: LOCKDOWNxPROWL // Prowl misses Lockdown when he's away, which is frequent. But Lockdown promises he'll be close. Relationship talk. TF:A.


**"Promise."  
**_Transformers Animated Fan Fiction by ToniTheTerror / dark--romance._

_

* * *

_**Title: **Promise.**  
Beta: **Ellie.  
**Warnings: **THEY ARE IN HUMAN FORM. Thanks. Um, slashyness. Prowl being a fag and Lockdown being.. equally as faggy.  
**AN: **This is my very first Transformers fic, and my first stab at this pairing. I'M SCARED OF IT. But.. yeah. I love them much, as well as Megatron and Starscream. Etc. Reviews aren't necessary, but greatly appreciated, and I would love you lots. –Toni.

**DISCLAIMER; I do not, no matter how frequently I wish it to be so, own Transformers and I do not make any money from writing this story.**

**

* * *

**

"You're stupid.."

"Maybe, kiddo. But you wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see you."

Prowl chuckled lightly against the taller male, not admitting to the claim, but not disagreeing either. Lockdown was happy with the silence. Without even words, Prowl could tell him so much. A flicker of his eyes, a twitch of his thin lips, a short sigh, or simple silence; and Lockdown would know immediately what his sweetheart was feeling.

Being complete opposites, one would think they would naturally attract.. But it had been anything but easy. So many had come between the two, attempting to tear them apart and at some times succeeding. The pair would part and not see or make contact with one another for months at a time. Those would always be the longest months either experienced. It was impossible to forget. Prowl missed the soft touches, and even more the over bearingly romantic whispers Lockdown would batter him with.. And Lockdown simply missed Prowl. Every single fraction of the petite male; he missed. He felt angry, incomplete and at a war with the world when Prowl was not around to tell him how to live. It was comforting to know someone was capable of having a hold over him, even if no-one else could.

And because of how each missed the other, they would soon reunite. Lockdown would appear, or purposely bump into Prowl somewhere secluded, where Prowls superiors couldn't spy on them. And Prowl would lavish it, grateful that Lockdown was so damn rebelious. He almost relied on him to re-contact. It made the months apart somewhat easier.

Then again, when Lockdown was forced to leave, and at times it did happen as his work as a mechanic took him all over town, Prowl would worry. He wouldn't admit that he would ever worry, but he did. Terribly. He would worry that Lockdown would have trouble returning, or that he would meet another, move on.. He missed him, and it began to effect his work. He couldn't focus, and sometimes lost control of what he was doing; resulting in him placing himself and others in danger. He couldn't do it. He had to tell him it was settle, or nothing.

But he couldn't. Lockdown's job depended on him leaving..

"You shouldn't have done it, you know." he murmured against the large tanned shoulder.

"Done what? Come to see you?"

"No. You shouldn't have left so suddenly. You could have arranged a meeting with me once your work was finished."

Lockdown laughed openly, pulling back to look into the electric blue eyes of the ninjacop.

"Look.. I know you 'aint gonna drop this for a while, but there's no point in you keepin' thinkin' on it. I'm here now, I left three hours ago, and I 'aint goin' back. If I have to, I'll set up a shop here. If you need me, then I'm here. I don't want this pretty face lookin' sad when I'm gone anymore." he said, large hand lifting to tenderly cup the thin face of the other.

Prowl had momentarily froze, thinking this through. Lockdown couldn't be serious. A mechanic store... here? Like hell. There was no chance he'd do it. He liked seeing the world too much.

"You couldn't."

"I could, and I would. If you want me to. I promise, sweet."

Prowl broke a smile, worries dissapearing. Lockdown kept promises. Always. The large, dirty shop boy had never broke a promise to date. If he said he'd be somewhere, he was there. If he said he'd do something, it would be done, if he said he promised, he meant it.

".. Thank you.."

"Don't have to thank me, kid. Just need me. S'all I ask of you," the mech grumbled softly, leaning to press his lips to the slightly parted ones of Prowl, not even giving him time to answer.

**End.**


End file.
